


The Ribbed One, Please

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen is desperate for something that Misha is happy to give him.





	The Ribbed One, Please

Misha slipped the key into the door, looking around once before letting himself inside.  It wasn’t common knowledge that he had a key to Jensen’s apartment in Vancouver, and he wanted to be sure that fans didn’t see him going in alone.

He locked the door behind him, slipping his shoes and jacket off and putting them by the front door before he grabbed the small pouch and headed inside, eyes and ears searching for any sign of Jensen.  The kitchen and living room lights were off, so he headed back toward the bedrooms.

“Mish?” he heard weakly, following the voice to Jensen’s bedroom.  When he got to the doorway, Misha froze in shock and arousal.

Jensen was laying in the middle of his bed, completely naked with three fingers up his ass.  His face looked so terribly desperate that Misha nearly dropped the pouch he was carefully carrying to just go to the man, but Jensen had called him to bring that pouch, specifically.

If that’s what Jensen wanted, then by God Misha was going to give it to him.

“Mish…” Jensen repeated, holding his free hand out toward Misha.  Immediately Misha crossed the room, putting the pouch on the table by the bed and leaning over to let Jensen pull him in for a kiss.  Just as Jensen had a desperate look on his face, the kiss was also desperate, Jensen’s tongue diving in to Misha’s mouth and whining for more.  Misha let himself be kissed for a moment before pulling away, his hands going to Jensen’s face to wipe away the sweat beading there.

“What’s the deal, Jen?” Misha asked, curious why his best friend-slash-fuckbuddy was so desperate all of a sudden; this was not Jensen’s normal M.O.

Jensen shrugged a bit but the movement crooked the fingers in his ass in a way that made him gasp.  “Dunno,” he said between breaths.  “Woke up fucking horny, couldn’t get my mind off it.”

Misha nodded, stepping away for a second to rid himself of his clothes.  Jensen’s fingers continued to move inside of himself as he watched Misha strip, his free hand grazing his nipples as he moaned his appreciation. Misha was completely hard once he was naked, the sight and sounds of Jensen going straight to his dick.

Misha met Jensen’s eyes, reaching for his pouch.  Jensen moaned in response, so Misha picked it up and unzipped it, letting the pouch fall open on the bed next to Jensen.  “Which one?” Misha asked simply, unwrapping a sanitizing cloth to clean Jensen’s choice, even though he knew every one of his babies was sparkling clean already.

“The ribbed one, please,” Jensen responded politely but quietly, obviously nervous to try the new instrument.

Misha’s eyes went back to Jensen, wanting to make sure Jensen was absolutely sure.  “This one?” Misha said as he picked it up, holding it at Jensen’s eye level.  Jensen’s cock jumped at the sight and he nodded enthusiastically, letting Misha know that he was completely sure.  

“It was so fucking hot when you used it, Mish, I want it, please.”

Misha nodded, knowing that if Jensen was asking for it, he was serious.  Misha also couldn’t wait to see Jensen’s reaction to the ribbing; it put a whole other pleasure on the experience than the normal ones.  Quickly he re-sanitized it, Jensen’s eyes boring a hole into Misha with his impatience.  When Misha was finally satisfied that it was clean enough, he turned to the bed, climbing on and between Jensen’s legs.

Jensen pulled his fingers out of himself, groaning at the loss as well as the anticipation.  “You’ve gotta relax, Jen,” Misha said softly, his free hand rubbing at Jensen’s thigh.  Jensen took a deep breath in and out, trying to unwind the energy coiled up in his body.  “That’s it,” Misha encouraged, breathing slowly with Jensen in and out.  “Just relax…”

Misha took Jensen’s erection in hand, pumping a couple times before rubbing his thumb along the slit. Jensen gasped at Misha’s touch, body twitching in pleasure.  “Relax…” Misha repeated, bringing the ribbed sound to Jensen’s cockhead.  Slowly and carefully, Misha lined up the sound with Jensen’s urethra, teasing the opening a bit.  

Jensen’s hands gripped at the bedspread on either side of his body, his head falling back in anticipation of the pleasure.  Misha spared one glance up at Jensen’s face before concentrating on the task at hand. He did not want to hurt Jensen in any way, so he needed to do this right.

Slowly, Misha began to press the sound inside of Jensen, making sure that he paused when each rib of the metal rod was taken in.  Jensen had taken straight sounds a few times before, and he’d watched Misha many more times, but this was his first time with the ribbed one.  Misha wanted it to be perfect.

When finally the sound was all the way inside, only about an inch sticking out of Jensen’s cock with a ring on the end, Misha let out a breath and relaxed.  Jensen’s mouth was open in pleasure, his eyes shut tight.  “Jen?” Misha asked, wanting to hear what his friend was thinking.

It took a moment for Jensen to respond.  “This is  _exactly_  what I needed…” he finally moaned, his hands loosening their grip on the bedspread.  He opened his eyes to look at Misha.  “Can you fuck me with it now?”

Misha nodded, wanting to do whatever Jensen needed.  The tips of his fingers found the metal once more, his free hand going to grip the base of Jensen’s dick to steady it.  He slowly pulled the sound out a bit before pushing it back in, knowing that even a small back and forth motion would be plenty for the ribbed metal to do its work in bringing Jensen pleasure.

Jensen let out a full-body groan at the feeling, proving to Misha that he was enjoying it.  A minute passed with Misha moving the sound in and out of Jensen before Jensen’s hand reached for Misha’s wrist.

“Fuck me with the sound  _and_  your cock?” Jensen asked, desperation in his voice.  Misha looked at him unsure for just a moment, but Jensen’s legs widened a bit more, his hole dripping with the lube he’d been using on his fingers when Misha arrived.

“Okay, hold still,” Misha insisted, letting his hand drop from the sound to grab the abandoned lube bottle.  He coated his cock in the substance, lining himself up with Jensen’s hole before sliding inside, biting back a groan at the feeling of tight heat around him.  Once again, Jensen’s face was pure ecstasy, the o of his mouth mixed with his tightly shut eyes proving to Misha how much he was enjoying himself.

Misha got his feet in position below himself before he started moving in and out of Jensen’s body, balancing just right so that his hands were free to work the sound. Jensen gripped at his own knees, keeping his legs spread for Misha.  His fingers were surely going to leave bruises at how tightly he held on, but Misha knew Jensen would like the reminder of today.  Jensen always liked the little marks he got from their play.

Misha began to move the sound in and out of Jensen’s cock in time with his thrusts, the sounds coming from Jensen’s mouth a symphony of pleasure.  Misha concentrated as best he could to keep it steady, not wanting to jostle anything out of place to make things uncomfortable.

He could tell when Jensen was getting close, Jensen’s ass tightening around his cock and his pleas more insistent.  Finally Jensen gave one final order, “Let go!” and Misha obeyed.  His hands fell away from Jensen’s cock, eyes watching as the sound slid itself out of his urethra, followed by gobs of come that coated Jensen’s chest.  

The sight below him, mixed with the clenching tightness of Jensen’s ass had Misha coming right after, letting a few spurts go deep inside of his friend before pulling out and mixing the rest of his come with Jensen’s own on his stomach.

Jensen was spent, his whole body limp on the bed.  Misha, while tired as well, knew that Jensen’s desperation had worked his body even more than Misha was worked, so he rose from the bed to clean them both up. After wiping Jensen down, Misha took the sound to the bathroom, using his kit to clean it thoroughly as he did after every session.

By the time Misha returned to the bedroom, Jensen was fast asleep.  Misha climbed in to the other side of the bed, watching the handsome man next to him for a few minutes before he was lulled to sleep as well.


End file.
